Can I be your Roisin
by kathrineDyslexia
Summary: A girl from Ireland sent with her brother by their mother fall into the hands of the Saints. And need to start a new life. How will they manage? What will happen to them? Will they become what they've always dreamt to be?
1. Chapter 1

_ It's so cold. I hate it here in South Boston. This isn't fair. Why does everything bad happen to me? Being shipped here from Ireland isn't my pint of beer if you ask me. But I think there is a reason. A reason for me to be here. For me to meet someone. To find someone and help. I believe...that's why God has sent me here. But it's still fuckin' cold. _

"Connor! Hurry the fuck up! We've got to go to work in fuckin' two minutes!" Murphy walked through the apartment impatiently. Connor finally emerged from the bathroom. "Fuck can't a man take a shit?" Murphy looked at his twin and shook his head. "No. No he can't. Especially when we have to go to work." He tapped Connor on the head and turned to leave.

"Roisin! Wait Roisin!" A girl of dark brown hair and dark green eyes turned quickly on her heel. "Take your brother with you." Roisin's mother Neala stood before her with her brother a year younger than her beside her. Roisin nodded and grabbed her brother Riley. They got onto the plane without looking back.

"Roisin. Where are we going?" Roison looked at her younger brother with pain in her eyes. "America."

_ Of all of my twenty years I never thought that I'd have to go to Boston. Of all places. I would have stayed in Ireland if my Mother had no other way. But this was her wish. And on this beer plane. My new life begins. As God has planned it. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright we're here lad." The pilot patted Riley on the shoulder waking him from his deep slumber. Roisin smiled slightly as her brother sat up straight and began to rub his also very dark green eyes. His dark brown hair hanging in his eyes. "Mmm that didn't take long." He grumbled and practically shoved Roisin out of the cockpit playfully. She stepped out onto the asphalt. It was cold and clammy. "Where do we go from here?" Riley stood next to Roisin starring at the same nightmare she had been starring at. 

"Well there's a meat packing plant right there. Let's go get a job first. What say you?" Roisin looked up at the large gray building. People carting giant piles of freshly cut meet in it.

_ Sent here with no money. And my brother. She wanted us to die... _

It was cold in that meat packing plant. And so many people were looking in Roisin and Riley's direction. Their clothes must have been the most disgusting articles of clothing on the face of the Earth. And their skin just as gross. They didn't smell of any bad odors though. Just the smell of freshly brewed beer lingered.

Finally a tall bald man walked over to Roisin giving her a warm smile. "Hello there. Can I help you?" Roisin starred at him for a moment then finally comprehended what he meant. "Umm me and my brother Riley here have just came in from Ireland. And…we don't know where to go." She looked down quickly, suddenly embarrassed and self-conscious. Riley grabbed his sister's elbow reassuringly. The old man nodded and smiled warmly again. "Of course. You'll be needin' a place to stay. Did you receive any money?" Riley shook his head slightly. "Were you abandoned or something?" The old man looked rather confused now. Riley lowered his head and nudged his sister slightly. "Abandoned? I'd say so." Roisin finally looked up at the man with a strong stare.

Two men walked up beside Roisin and Riley. "Oh we'll take care of 'em for yeh." One with brown hair, a mustache and a Monroe mole. The other with slightly lighter hair without a mole. Roisin looked from one to the other. The one with the Monroe mole looked to her bluntly. Her cheeks grew a deep red. He smiled slightly and looked back to the old man. He nodded and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll jus check out an then take yew to a good place to get a job an stay for the time being." The man with the dark blonde hair said to me. Roisin nodded as he smiled and turned around to take off his plastic apron off and throw it in the pile of the other soiled plastic aprons. Both of the men also took off their gloves throwing them in a separate pile. Roisin and Riley watched the two men closely. Riley turned to Roisin and cocked a curious eyebrow. "I don't know. But they sure are bein' friendly." Roisin shrugged and continued to watch the two men. They now had on two black pea coats. The two men slowly walked back over to them involved in their own conversation. They suddenly stopped as they caught Riley's glare. "We can understand Gaelic too." The man with the Monroe mole and dark brown hair looked over at Roisin for an answer. Roisin shook her head and looked away as the man with the dark blonde hair and Riley were now starring at each other.

"Alright alright Riley. Knock it off now. Do yew want somewhere to sleep or not?" Roisin turned to her brother and pushed him. The two men looked to her. Riley also looked to his sister. "Sorry." He clearly said and looked down at their boots. "Well then. Shall we get goin'?" The man with the dark brown hair said. Roisin feeling uncomfortable suddenly stuck her hand out. "Roisin. Roisin Mcglee." The man with the dark brown hair smiled and shook her hand. "Murphy MacManus." They let go and the other man took her hand gently. "Connor MacManus. And I'm guessing that's Riley Mcglee." He nodded to Riley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MacGuintys?" Roisin asked cautiously. "It's a good bar. The bartender is a good man. Don't worry. He'll hire yew in a heartbeat." Connor opened the door to the bar and let Roisin and Riley in. Murphy walked in behind them. "Welcome b-b-b-b-boys. Can I g-g-g-get you anything? FUCK! ASS!" Roisin jumped slightly at the sudden outburst, falling back against Murphy. He caught her by the shoulders and looked down at her reddening face. "Oh I'm so sorry Mr. MacManus." She got up quickly and turned around to face him. He had a rather annoying grin on his face. "It's alright. I prefer ya fall into me arms more often." Roisin got a disgusted look on her face and turned around the Connor and Riley who were talking to the man behind the counter.

"You know I can't hire underage p-p-p-people." The man said. Connor looked down slightly. "How old are you Roisin?" He turned around to face her. She jumped slightly from the sudden question. "Twenty-one." She said rather confused. "She's not underage." Connor turned to the man and grinned broadly. The man smiled and motioned for Roisin to come over to the bar. "Welcome young lass. I'm D-D-Doc." He shook her hand and then turned away quickly. "FUCK! ASS!" He then looked back at her. "S-s-s-sorry. I can't control it." Roisin nodded and smiled. "Its okay Doc. Riley has the same problem." She said playfully. Riley pushed her. "Oh fuck off Roisin." Doc smiled and nodded. "Well Roisin be here b-b-b-by seven everynight." Roisin smiled and then looked back at Connor.

"But where will we be staying Mr. MacManus?" Roisins eyes grew dull and a little worried at first. Connor looked to Murphy. Murphy stood there and thought for a minute then looked around for an answer. Connor shrugged and turned back to Roisin and Riley. "Uhh give us a minute." Connor then walked back over to Murphy. "I'll take them in b-b-b-boys. The apartment upstairs c-c-c-can be used." Doc said more to Roisin then to them. "Thank you sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor and Murphy walked into their apartment silently. "There's something weird about that Roisin lass." Murphy said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers. "Only because she didn't show any interest in yew." Connor laughed to himself. "No. Murderer is written all over her face. But not just any murderer, she's a murderer like us. Or that's how I feel about it." Murphy shrugged and handed Connor a beer. "I think yer wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Riley sat on his bed in the new apartment above McGuinty's with his back to his sleeping sister. He pulled out a small shoebox from his bag of belongings and opened it quickly. Revealing syringes and two bulbs of freshly picked heroin. He starred at it for a few moments before grabbing one of the syringes, quickly injecting him. A rush of calm ran over him and he placed the box back into his bag. Then laying back down as every part of his body went numb. He heard his sister stir in the other bed but made no motion to show that he was awake.

Roisin sat up and looked around. To her left, Riley was still laying there. She knew what he had down before she woke up. But he seemed alright, for now. Just breathing calmly. She swung her feet over the ledge of the bed and made her way across the room to the door. She slipped out silently and down the spiraling stairs to the bar. No one was there. She looked around for some form of a clock but couldn't read the small numbers anyhow. She shrugged and then stepped out onto the floor. A crunching feeling and a sharp pain went through her foot. She looked down and lifter her foot to see a piece of glass protruding out of the bottom and fresh blood starting to slide down the glass. She groaned in pain and bit her bottom lip and she began to pull the rather large chunk out of her foot. It finally wiggled free and blood splattered onto the floor. She sighed and hopped over to the bar to find the first aid kit on the inside top shelf.

Suddenly the door swung open and Connor and Murphy appeared there. Doc had come early to restock but then had to leave, so the door was unlocked. He must have stopped by Connors and Murphy's place to tell them to come over. "Mornin'." Murphy sat down at the counter and looked down to see Roisin roughly wrapping her foot. "Uhh need help with that?" Murphy got up and walked around the counter to help her out. She shook her head and continued to wrap her foot. "No no no. Jus stop." Murphy sat down next to her and started over on her foot. She didn't look up at him but continued to stare at her other uninjured foot. "Yer real brave to wonder around here barefoot." Connor had then gone upstairs. Roisin didn't say a word to Murphy as he continued to try and start a conversation.

"So….how come ya won't talk to me?" Murphy finished off the gauze around her foot and patted it gently. Roisin retreated her foot quickly and curled her legs underneath her oversized dirty brown worn out sweater. She had been wearing some shorts. But cold air had just seeped in through the door. Murphy sighed and looked down. "Fine be stubborn." He stood up and held out his hand to her. She looked up at it and starred at it for a moment. She took it wearily and he pulled her up without any effort. "Are ya hungry?" He asked more out of concern then anything. She just had felt so light and weak. She nodded and looked down. "I'll take ya out for breakfast if ya'd like." He tried to make eye contact with her but she looked away. She then shook her head. She then pulled her clothes closer to her. Murphy then understood. She didn't want to go out in public with what she had. And she certainly didn't want to talk at the moment. Something had bothered her either the previous night or this morning.

The pounding of feet came from the stairs. Connor flung himself out onto the floor. "Did ya know he's been doing that? Do ya Roisin?" He grabbed her arms firmly and looked her straight in the eyes. Her face was mixed with fear and confusion. "Do ya?" He shook her slightly. Tears brimmed her eyes. She nodded slightly and looked down completely defeated. She didn't know what to do. Murphy completely dumbfounded ran upstairs and into the room. He looked around and saw a box open on the floor and Riley lying still in his bed. Starring up at the ceiling with a silly grin displayed across his face. Murphy knelt down and picked up the box looking at the items inside. He looked up at Riley and then back down at the box. He dropped the box and slowly made his way back down to the bar. He looked around to see Connor holding Roisin on the floor. She was crying into his chest. And he was stroking her hair gently talking to her calmly and quietly.

_I know I can help them…_. Murphy sighed and rubbed his tempers slightly._ I knew an angel with some trouble would come to us soon._


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks now and Riley was now in a rehab center. He needed to be there. Roisin knew that he did but she was going insane without him around. During the day she was alone, cleaning up the pub. And during the night she was tending the daily drinkers. Murphy and Connor didn't come by much anymore. They were always so busy. And whenever Roisin went by their apartment, they weren't home but had left the key underneath the mat and always left a note on the table. But she was always asleep when they came back. Something was missing. Some part of this puzzle to life was missing and she wondered what it was. Where they went, what they did. And she was bound to find out.

"Roisin? Roisin? Wake up."

Connor gently shook her awake. Roisin's eyes fluttered open and starred up at Connor. She sat up and began to her eyes.

"What time is it?"

She looked around, it was bright outside, but she couldn't find a working clock. But she spotted a large pile on the table in front of her. Shrugging it off she looked back to Connor.

"And where's Murphy?"

"He's off getting some food."

Connor slid onto the couch next to Roisin. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television to the news. Roisin stood up suddenly, and made her way to the door.

"Where do ya think yer goin?"

Connor starred after her. She still had been dressing in those rags she called clothes and didn't have enough to buy any other ones. She turned around to face Connor.

"I'm going back to my apartment so I can clean up a little."

She pointed to the door. Connor shook his head and patted the couch cushion next to him.

"Nah stay here and eat with us."

"No it's alright Connor. I really should be getting back."

She turned around again to the door swinging open in front of her. She gasped and jumped back quickly. Murphy entered through the door with three large white bags in his arms. He kicked the door shut.

"Could ya help out a little?"

Murphy peered around the three bags at Roisin. She nodded and took two bags off of his load. Murphy walked into the kitchen and placed them on the counter. Roisin followed his actions. Placing her two bags onto the counter. She then stood back and waited for further instructions. This is usually how it was around the bar. But she didn't know what to do now. She's never been anyone else's apartment before. Murphy turned to her. A smile spread across his face.

"Would ya like to help me?"

Roisin looked up and nodded.

"Well here take this to Connor and then come back in here and eat with me?"

He handed Roisin a large sandwich and a beer. She took it and walked into the living room, handing Connor his sandwich and beer. He placed it in his lap and looked up at her.

"I don't have to tip ya do I?"

Roisin shook her head and laughed slightly. Connor said his thanks and began to eat. Roisin nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Murphy then thrust a sandwich into her hands along with a beer. He sat down on the kitchen floor and motioned for her to do as well. Roisin sat down awkwardly across from Murphy.

"So have ya fallen into one of yer quiet spells around me again?"

"No I jus don't know how to act in someone else's home."

She took a bite out of her sandwich and watched as Murphy ate as well. She reached over and popped open his beer. Then she opened hers.

"Well don't worry about that. Our home is yer home."

Roisin looked up at her sandwich to Murphy. He was being completely serious. She felt her cheeks grow warm. She placed her sandwich back in the wrapper.

"I've got to go. Thanks for lunch."

She stood up and placed her sandwich on the counter and made her way to the door. Opening it slightly she slid through it and out into the cold air. She hurriedly went down the stairs and out into the open streets. She heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs behind her. She turned left and made her way down the street towards the bar.

"Roisin! Wait Roisin!"

She looked over her shoulder to spot Murphy there. She simply kept on walking. As if she never heard him call to her. She felt a heavy hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned around quickly. Murphy was standing there, breathing heavily.

"Let me at least walk ya there."


	5. Chapter 5

The apartment shut firmly behind her with a satisfying click. Roisin sighed and looked around at the room. Rather annoyed with how small and empty it seemed. A small brown package was placed on her bed. She looked at it for a moment. And then walked over to it to examine it closely. She never got mail or packages. Let alone a gift. She opened it slowly to reveal bundles of money. She gasped and began to search for some sort of card or a name or something. Nothing was found. But who put it on her bed? It wasn't lost since it was placed right there. Neatly wrapped and all.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ya think that she'll use it?"

Connor looked to his brother Murphy.

"Use what Murph?"

"The money."

---------------------------------------------------

Roisin made her way down the street to the church. She had her cross tucked into her pocket. It was late at night but she had nothing else to do. Doc was taking care of the late night drinkers and he said that she could have the rest of the night off. She came to the large wooden doors and entered into the warm church quickly. She leaned against the doors slightly embracing the warmth.

"Are ya alright?"

Roisin opened her eyes and looked at the person who stood in front of her. A girl of the same height stood in front of her. She had shoulder blade length red hair and stunning gray green eyes.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. Were you trying to get out?"

Roisin stood off to the side. The girl examined Roisin and what she was wearing. She smiled widely. The girl's clothes were of the same state. Ragged, old and oversized.

"I'm Morgan O'Green."

She held out her hand. Roisin took it gently.

"I'm Roisin Mcglee."

They both shared a smile at that moment. They released hands and stood there for a split second. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Roisin shifted her weight onto her left side. Morgan looked up quickly.

"Do ya need a place to stay? I know a women's center down the street. It's where I'm staying."

"Oh no I live in an apartment down the street at a bar."

"Ya work there I'm guessin?"

"Aye."

The sound of a door opening and closing finally brought them back to whatever twisted reality they had been thrown in. A priest made his way down the aisle towards them. Morgan and Roisin turned and bowed their heads.

"No need for that."

The priest waved it off and smiled.

"Can I help you two an any way?"

Roisin shook her head and then looked up slightly.

"Father…can God send ya anything when in need?"

The priest looked rather shocked and then his face relaxed.

"Do you mean like dreams?"

"No father. Like material things. Like money?"

The priest shook his head and smiled. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Roisin looked at the man in front of her. Morgan standing to her right.

"Yes he can. But through others."

Roisin nodded and thought about it for a moment. Then smiled.

"Thank you Father. That's all I needed to know."

The priest then turned to Morgan.

"Anything I can do for you miss?"

Morgan shook her head. The priest smiled and turned and walked back up the aisle. Roisin turned to Morgan. Morgan was looking at her.

"Someone sent ya money?"

Roisin nodded and pulled out a role of money. Morgan looked at it in aw.

"Would ya like to go get something to eat? Ya can stay with me tonight if ya can't get back into yer shelter."

Morgan's face lit up. She nodded and smiled. Roisin smiled as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Roisin watched as Morgan dug into her large sandwich. She bit into hers as well. The diner was small but it was the only one that was open twenty-four seven. A waitress walked over to their table smiling.

"Mind if I sit with you two?"

Roisin shook her head and slid over so the girl could sit with them. She had her own sandwich with her.

"So how come you two are up so late?"

The blonde girl looked from Morgan to Roisin. Her blue eyes seemed to be asking all of the questions. Roisin swallowed and sat up straight.

"I work at a bar. And I sleep all day so I can work all night."

Roisin then looked to Morgan.

"I help clean up the church when no one is there."

The blonde girl seemed to be satisfied with their answers and nodded. Roisin then took another bite from her sandwich.

"Do you two have money?"

She looked to Morgan who shook her head. She then looked to Roisin. She nodded.

"Aye I do."

"Then why don't you come here around noon and I'll take you to go get some clothes. I know that you're freezing in these."

Roisin looked down at her brown oversized sweater. She was indeed very cold. She nodded and looked to the blonde girl.

"By the way my name is Amber. I'll see you two tomorrow."

She got up and went back to work. Morgan looked over to Roisin. Roisin had a bewildered look upon her face. She then shook her head and continued to eat her sandwich.

They finished up and Roisin paid the bill. They began to walk down the street back towards McGuinty's.

"Ya don't mind me staying with ya right?"

Morgan turned to Roisin slightly. Roisin looked over at Morgan.

"O'course not. It'd be nice to have someone around. And plus, us Irish women need to stick together."

Roisin smiled and looked ahead. Morgan then laughed to herself.

"Yer right. It'd be best if we stuck together. Especially when we were both sent here."

Roisin stepped dead in her tracks. Morgan noticed that Roisin wasn't walking anymore. She turned around to face her. Roisin pointed at her.

"Ya were that girl in the back of the plane weren't ya?"

Morgan nodded.

"Aye I was."

-------------------------------------------------------

_Roisin looked behind her into the back of the plane to see a girl sitting there curled up, sobbing into her knees. Her red hair fell over her arms. Roisin crawled over to her and pulled her into a hug._

"Shhhh it'll be alright. We'll make it on our own."

Roisin stroked the girl's hair as the girl wrapped her arms around Roisin. Crying into her shoulder.


End file.
